


Welcome to Los Santos (Reboot)

by Thongchan



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Action, Comedy stuff, F/M, Father and Daughter Relationship, Multi, Other, Some Dark Humor, implied rape, mentions of certain characters from previous games
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-09-08 10:13:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8840605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thongchan/pseuds/Thongchan
Summary: Monique Frances, the French-American girl, has moved from Liberty City to Los Santos in Late Spring of 2013 and wanted to become an independent woman. What lies in the City of Saints will be filled with a lot of action packed, yet dangerous activities where Monique might slowly get back into.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I have lost my inspiration to write and continue my original story for a whole year due to my work schedule and been busy with life stuff. After playing the PS4 version of GTA V, I decided to remake my Welcome to Los Santos story and start out fresh. I like to add brand new stuff for my OC and most chapters, but some will be the same as my old ones.
> 
> For those who read my original one, I apologize for being quiet for a whole year but I do hope you will like this reboot of the story. It would be much better than my last one.

It is the late Spring of 2013 and Summer season is on its way to Los Santos, the bulimic city in the San Andreas state. The city is filled with people who act like douchebags and typical bitches who like to shop for the expensive things. Los Santos is suppose to be the home of starlets whom live in Vinewood homes and gangbangers whom you can only find in certain parts of the city.

Monique Frances, now 23 years old, just moved to the Home of the Saints couple hours ago after her long flight on Air Emu. She originally lived in Liberty City since she was 18 years old, but decided to move away to become independent and not rely on her family, whom are known to be in a wealthy status.

After touring around LS and taking pictures of the landmarks, Monique asked the taxi driver to take her to her new home that lies in Steele Way, Rockford Hills-- the richest neighborhood. The driver took her to her mansion home and the girl paid him the fare as she walked into the property, where she sees a purple-colored Coquette in her drive way that she always wanted. She would have to thank her father for buying her dream car.

Monique moved her pink strands of hair out of her face as she went on the web to search for an available job so she won't feel super bored at home. She would work at Bean Machine or Cool Beans, but she's not good on making coffee-related drinks. She definitely would not work at any fast food joint because it would be embarrassing for her to work at some place where it has... problems. She sighed as she saw an AD that reads 'Vanilla Unicorn'.

"Vani..lla..Unicorn?" She muttered as she curiously clicked on the AD and she sees a website that shows silhouettes of dancers and the text that reads 'We need more dancers and we will give you great pay'. Monique was very unsure of whether to work at a strip joint because she has dignity for herself. But, when it comes to finding something to do in her life, she would have a choice to work at a place where she can call it a job.

The girl sighed as she begin to search through the website and quietly shut down her laptop as she got up and begin to walk out of the house, preparing to head out to the strip joint.

~*6*~

"So, you want to work at my club, huh?" A man had spoke as he gazed into Monique's deep blue orbs.

"Yes, I do." Monique replied.

"Have you ever danced at a strip joint before?"

"N..No I haven't, but I am good at dancing since I took dance classes back in middle and high school." She replied again.

"I see...What makes you think I would hire you if you never worked at a strip joint, huh?" The man asked her one more time as he looked at her seriously.

"I mean, it's up to you really... I recently moved here in Los Santos and I am trying to be an independent woman without asking my parents for money.. I do have a bad history back in Liberty City, but I want to redeem myself and earn my own money with no troubles. I thought dancing at a strip club would be a good experience for me, but..yeah." Monique answered as wiped the sweat of her forehead.

"If I let you work here, you would have to do some things that all of the dancers have to do-- topless dancing, pole dancing, as well as giving them private dances. Are you sure you're read to work here, girl?" The man asked once again.

"Yes-- as long as the perverts won't touch me nor take me home with them.. Anything but those." Monique replied with a disgusted frown on her face.

The man chuckled in amusement. "Alright, welcome to Vanilla Unicorn, Monique Frances. You will make these men go home horny with your moves."

Monique laughed softly. "Thank you, um...um.."

"Leon. Call me Leon." The man known as Leon told her.

"Leon. Thank you."

"What will your stage name would be?"

Monique paused as she took a moment of silence to think. She looked at Leon after taking two minutes of thinking for a good stage name for her persona. "Venus..Is that okay?"

"Venus..I like that. Okay, your shift will start at 8PM to 1AM and bring in your uniform that you would wear out on the floor. I'll be looking forward to seeing you, 'Venus'." Leon took Monique's hand and shook it.

"Thank you, Leon. I'll see you later tonight." Monique smiled as she walked out of the office and walked towards the exit. She noticed the dancers were giving her strange looks as they felt threatened by the newcomer. But Monique didn't pay them no mind and just rolled her eyes as she walked out of the club.

"If these girls think I'm going to take away their customers, too damn bad.. Money is money and there are no friends at the strip club..Least I heard it few times before.." She said to herself as she got into her car and drove away from the parking lot, getting ready for her first performance.

Things would be good for Monique after....for now..


	2. Introduction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. I been quiet for a good month and I like to apologize for that.  
> Work has kept me busy and I been out of inspiration for a long time.  
> I'm also coming down with a little cold, but yeah..  
> I thought of finishing up this chapter after I came home from a stormy day  
> So, I hope you will like this chapter so far.
> 
> My apologies if I felt like I half-assed on most paragraphs.

Sometime 6 months later, after Monique's arrival in LS, it is late Summer in the city of douchebags. In the home that lies in Steele Way, Monique was dressing herself in a black/pink halter bra top with a matching layered skirt, a black thong, and leggings as she fixed her long, pink-dyed hair and put it in a messy bun. She's been working as a stripper at Vanilla Unicorn ever since she arrived in Los Santos, looking for a job to provide for herself instead of relying on her wealthy parents for money and wanting to become independent. However, at the same time, the more she work at the strip joint, the more disgusted she would be. Every night, there are always perverted men, wanting to spend their hard-earned money on strippers and take them out to their "house" for a good time. But for Monique, she's not in for that kind of "good time", she's all about the money and nothing else.

Monique placed on her taupe-colored coat as she placed her sunglasses on and begin to walk out of the house to get into her purple-colored Coquette. When she turned on her vehicle, the song played "1 Thing" by Amerie as the girl tapped her fingers on the wheel, as if they were dancing to the beat of the song. She drove away from her drive way and head towards the street of Rockford Hills, waiting for the cars to pass by. Before turning right, Monique witnessed an African-American man, who appeared to be in his mid-20's, sneaking into somebody's house.

"Classic burglar break ins...Not surprised..." Monique said to herself as she placed her foot on the pedal and drove onto the busy streets, heading towards her work. Usually, she doesn't head to work during the daytime in order to keep herself more secrete at night, but her boss Leon had called her, asking her to come in due to her co-worker "Peach" had called in because of her personal issues at home. Monique would get annoyed at first, but money is money. That's all she is doing it for.

About half an hour later, Monique arrived at the parking lot of Vanilla Unicorn and got out of the car. Her stilettos clamped onto the concrete as she was heading towards the entrance of the door and she was greeted by the bouncer, who opened the door for her and Monique thanked him with a warm smile as she walked inside. Inside the club, she sees a few men, gawking at the strippers and throwing their money out of their pockets. Most whistled and made comments, while some were quiet and enjoying the performance.

As Monique made her way towards the back dressing room, her face went from calm to a disgusted frown as her deep blue eyes were laid on a woman who has short black hair and olive-toned skin. The woman gave her the same expression.

"Uggh, you're here? Not surprised..." The woman was the first to speak.

"I'm not surprised that YOU'RE still here, Nikki..." Monique replied back as she removed her coat and placed it on the rack.

"Honey, I'm here to make that paper...I don't know why Leon kept your ass around.. You're nothing compare to me when it comes to showing these men some entertainment.." Nikki said as she kept her gaze on Monique.

"I honestly don't know why I'm still working here, but I'm making money, too. And I really don't give a shit about what you think of me.. You never liked me when I first came here 6 months ago and you still don't like me... But that's great...I could careless of what you think.. Now, excuse me..." The pinkette finished as she walked out of the back room, leaving Nikki quiet, but she rolled her eyes in the process.

"Putain de salope..." Monique cursed in her native French language as she went to the bar area to get a drink of martini. She witnessed her good friend Fufu finishing her dance for a perverted older fellow and Monique waved her hand to gain her friend's attention. Fufu saw her and walked to her as she smiled, "Bonjour Monique..Comment allez-vous?"

"Bien jusqu'à ce que la chienne m'a énervé..." Monique replied as she took a drink of her martini.

"Aaah, you're French is getting much better.." Fufu told her with a smile before frowning, "But, I am assuming Nikki has gotten you mad, non?"

"Every time I come in, that bitch always giving me the stank eye...I don't know what her deal is, but I don't like it."

"Nikki always believe she is "Queen Bee" of the club...Don't pay her any mind.." The French dancer told her as she sat close to Monique and looked at her. "So, are you ready to wow these dirty men?"

"Yeah, I guess...I hate how I have to cover Peach's shift every time she has issues at home...But at least I'm making a lot of money."

"That's good to hear...Now, let's wow these men." Fufu replied as she took Monique's hand and they walked backstage, waiting for their names to be announced.

The DJ announced Monique's name, known as "Venus", onto the dance floor as the music "Gimme More" by Britney Spears started to play. Monique begin to slowly dance to the beat as the men were gawking at her curvaceous body. She was dipping onto the stage as she begin to give the gentleman up front a good view of her bottom, making the guy groan in pleasure and placed a twenty dollar bill in her thong strap.

'I can still make much money towards the end of my shift...Just few more hours...' She said in her thoughts as she continued to dance before unclasping her halter bra top and dropping the piece on the stage as she continued to dance to the music. The men were whistling and throwing tens, twenties, and fifties at her, enjoying what they viewing so far. One guy tried to lean forward to touch Monique, but she quickly swatted his hand and waved her finger a 'No', making the man pout, but that didn't stop him from giving her at least three twenties onto her straps.

After the song ended, Monique made sure that she grabbed every dollar that were left on stage and went behind the curtain to see Fufu smiling in glee.

"You've done well, Monique. Très belle performance.." Fufu told her in French as she fixed her strapless red/black top.

"I guess I've done better than before..But, I still have a few more hours to go.." Monique replied as she placed her top back on and sat down as she counted her money that she collected.

"Mmm... Well, I'm going to perform again, so I'll talk to you later. Je reviendrai..." The blonde told her as she walked onto the stage.

Monique sighed as she stared into the clock-- only 6 more hours to go.

~*6*~

"Hey Monique, when are you ever going to stop dancing at the club? I mean, you can do so much better!" A female voice told her on the other line of the phone.

"Not sure, Ravyn... I don't want to keep dancing forever either, but I want to make myself independent and not rely on my parents for money.." Monique replied to her friend-- best friend Ravyn Oaks as she sat out in her car, eating her usual snack-- a small, spam sandwich.

"It's better to rely on your parents sending you money than dancing at a strip joint. You're suppose to be a wealthy woman, not an exotic dancer." Ravyn scolded her.

"I know that. But I don't know what else to do. I always wanted to know what it is like to be in the working force like most people."

"And you call dancing a job? Why don't you go back to...you know, doing your crime stuff like you did back in LC?" Ravyn asked.

Monique didn't say a word after Ravyn asked her that question. She stopped doing criminal activities for at least two years after she decided to turn into a new leaf after she turned 20 years old and wanted to live life as a young adult, just like any average person would like to do.

"I don't know...I really don't want to go back to doing those things again. I mean, yeah I made a lot of money by doing assassinations and smuggling drugs to other suppliers, but I retired from all of that... I just don't want to do that again..." Monique replied as she finished her sandwich.

"Well, I'm just... making a suggestion. Anyways, I need to go... Blaze is going to complain on how I haven't cooked anything again... Talk to you later." Ravyn told her friend.

"Okay, I'll text you later after my shift ends.."

Monique replied as she ended the call and went back inside of the club. After she danced for the next 2 hours, her shift ended and she went to the backroom to get her coat from the coat rack and placed them over her outfit. As she was ready to walk out to the front exit, she bumped into Nikki, who gave her a disgusted look.

"Leaving already, Venus? Well, I'll be happy when I don't see your ugly face in here for three days..." Nikki spoke.

"Me, ugly? Wow Nikki, I expected YOU to come up with something better than that.. At least the men around LS and the club considered me to be more gorgeous than you... You look like a damn man with that face.." Monique replied back as she glared at her.

"Why...Why you fucking bi--"

Nikki stopped as she saw Fufu walking up to Monique. Fufu looked back at Nikki with a grimace on her face.

"Excuse me Nikki, but don't you have something else to do other than bothering my friend Monique?" Fufu asked her sarcastically. "You know, being a 'Queen Bee' is not going to get you anywhere...Stop pestering her.."

Nikki didn't say anything as she grunted in anger and stormed off. Fufu looked at Monique as she buttoned up her coat, showing off a bit of her cleavage.

"Are you ready to go?" Fufu asked.

"Yes, let's head out to the car." Monique replied.

The girls got into the car and Monique drove away from the strip joint as she was taking Fufu home first before taking herself home. Fufu was looking at the window before turning her head towards her friend.

"Have you heard about what happened to Yetarian's dealership?" She asked.

"No, what happened?"

"Someone had crashed a car into his dealership and it was destroyed. Honestly, I always thought that Yetarian man was a loan shark and a scammer... Maybe Karma got the best of him??" Fufu told Monique as she tried not to laugh at the situation.

"Well, that's too bad for him...But if he's a loan shark, then he got what he deserved then.. I'm glad my dad didn't buy any cars from him because...yeah..."

Monique stopped talking as she drove into a little nice neighborhood in Vespucci Beach and stopped in front of a studio apartment. She looked at her French friend, who was stepping out of the car.

"Here you are, Fufu. Home at last! I'll text you tomorrow." 

She told her blonde friend, who looked at her and smiled.

"Bonne Nuit, Monique."

Fufu bid her good night as she leaned and kissed her cheek in a friendly manner before shutting the car door and walked upstairs to her studio apartment. Monique made sure her friend got inside of the apartment safely before driving off and heading back home to Rockford Hills.

Couple minutes later, Monique arrived home and removed her cloak as she turned on the shower and undressed her outfit. As she removed the hair tie out of her pink locks and was stepping into the shower, removing all of the sweat from her dance routines. She sighed as she lathered her body and her hair with body wash and shampoo, relaxing within the hot steams in the shower.

~*6*~

To Michael...

 

Several days later, Michael De Santa was at the garment factory with his old friend Lester Crest, who was helping him planning a score in order to pay off the damages to Martin Madrazo's house, something that Michael had destroyed after he thought it belonged to the tennis coach who screwed his wife. So both Michael and Lester planned to rob a jewelry store known as Vangelico's and were discussing the planing on the board.

"Okay, so we got the photos of the alarm system and the air vents...Okay and we're going in smart..Wise choice...Now, pick the drivers who will take the lead, as well as the gunmen and the hacker... Choose wisely.." Lester told Michael.

"Alright...The driver will be Eddie Toh... He looked like he can handle the job..The gunmen can be Gustavo Mota and...hey, Les? Who is this?"

Michael pulled out a paper that shows a picture of a young blonde-haired woman and read about her skills. Lester took notice and took the paper out of Michael's hand.

"Her name is Monique Frances, a former hitwoman back in Liberty City. I don't know if she's still in the life anymore. I heard she retired after she turned 20, so she's out of the question." Lester told Michael, who frowned.

"Come on, Les. This girl looked like she's very experienced on this kind of stuff. I would like for her to join in the score if she's up for it."

"Well....One of my sources said she moved here in Los Santos about at least 6 months ago and worked as an exotic dancer at Vanilla Unicorn...Uhhh if you could go up there and convince her to join the score, maybe she would be interested. It's up to you if you want to do that, Michael. Think wisely."

Lester told him as Michael stared at the paper and glanced at his friend.

"I'm going to pay Miss Frances a visit. It would be good for her to be part of the new crew. I'll choose her as the gunman instead of Mota." Michael replied.

"Good..Now, who's your hacker?"

"Paige Harris. She looks very good." Michael said as Lester chuckled.

"Good, good. Now, everything is set up. We will gather everyone for the score and discuss the details."

"Oh hey Les, I also have a kid name Franklin who is looking for work. I want to bring him along in the heist."

Michael told his friend as Lester placed a frown on his face as he looked at Michael with a serious face.

"You know I don't work with amateurs..." He said.

"Franklin is not an amateur. He has skill and I'm sure he can do very good in the score." Michael replied back as Lester sighed.

"Okay fine. He can tag along, but I expect him not to screw anything up... So, you can gather up the Bugstar equipment and the gas grenades before we start on the heist. And don't forget to pay a visit to Miss Frances at Vanilla Unicorn."

Lester told him as he rolled himself away from Michael and took a good look at the board. Michael looked at him casually, wanting to ask him one more question.

"When does she work? What shift?" He asked.

"Mainly the evening time. I would pay a visit to her between 8 and 11pm tonight. She will be there." Lester replied.

Michael nodded 'okay' as he walked out of the garment factory and headed into his black Tailgatr. He checked the time and it reads '7:30' on his rolex watch before driving off to Vanilla Unicorn.

"Just hope this kid would say yes..We need a good gunman like her." He muttered to himself as he proceeded to drive through the street light post and made his way to the strip joint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will start out where Monique would think of her decision to join the heist or be stuck at Vanilla Unicorn for a good while.
> 
> I also decided to add Fufu into the main storyline along with Ravyn Oaks because.. she's a French girl and Monique is a French girl, so why not? Fufu, along with Ravyn, will make an impact to Monique's storyline..
> 
> I hope to write out the next chapter anytime soon or whenever.. Don't know.


	3. The Heist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monique was confronted by a man named Michael De Santa, who asked her to join on a heist at Vangelico's.  
> She begin to think of the offer of joining in on the heist with the crew. Will she finally come out of her retirement from criminal activities and join along?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I haven't updated this story for 6 months and I like to apologize to those who been waiting. Life has taken over my time and I been suffering from stress and personal issues, like I am right now.. My depression is getting much worse, so I really wanted to get back into writing my story to make myself feel bit better. After playing GTA V again at my boyfriend's and home, I been eager to continue the story. 
> 
> So, enjoy the 3rd chapter and I hope it's okay like last time. I also kinda took some paragraphs from my original story and put them here, but you will see that a bit more often.

Monique was at Vanilla Unicorn, brushing her long, pink locks while she was waiting in the dressing room. She was watching three strippers, one being Nikki, dancing in front of the perverted men whom were gawking at their curvy bodies. Monique would be disgusted as she watched her enemy Nikki dance and would mentally make fun of her.

‘God Nikki is such a horrid dancer..With her manly face, no guy would ever want to go home with her…’ She mentally said as she tried not to laugh at her own insult towards the woman. As she turned back to sit down on a chair, Fufu came into the room as she looked at Monique with a small smile.

“Monique, you have a request from a fine, older gentleman. He’s at the bar, waiting for you.” Fufu told her.

“Really..? Well, as long as he’s loaded, I don’t care on how he looks...Anyways, I’ll see you.” Monique replied as she gave her friend a smile and proceeded to walk out of the room, heading out to the floor and on towards the bar. Her blue eyes were scanning all over the bar until she spotted a gentleman wearing a gray suit, drinking scotch. She came up to him, clearing her throat.

“Excuse me sir, but are you the one who requested to see me?” Monique asked calmly.

“Ah, yes.” The gentleman replied, “That’s me. I would like a private dance from you. Is that okay with you?”

“A private dance is fine. Please follow me.” Monique told him as she led him into the private room section and went into the far back of the room. She closed the curtains behind her as she turned and looked into the man’s blue orbs.

“What kind of dance would you like to see from me? Lap dance, grinding?” Monique asked him.

“Doesn’t matter. Anything is fine by me.” The man replied cooly.

Monique nodded her head as the music “West End Girls” begin to play and she begin to sway her hips as she got close to the man and placed her left leg on his side, giving him a sensual look, but remained professional.

“Tell me about yourself...What do you do for a living?” Monique asked as she continued to dance.

“Well, I stay at home, drink, and watch classic Vinewood movies. I am married and have two kids, whom became pain in the asses. Nothing special about myself, really.” He replied as he watched Monique dance.

“Oh you’re married? Does your wife even know that you come here to watch strippers dance?” She asked again as she pulled her leg back and begin to give him a sensual lap dance.

“Eh, my wife doesn’t give a shit about what I do anymore. I caught her cheating with some tennis fuck in our bed and I tried to ruin his life by tearing down his house. But instead, the house belonged to some mistress who is seeing this Mexican druglord.” He explained as he sighed.

“Oh, well I am sorry to hear that.. Well, aren’t you glad I’m going to make you feel all better?” Monique replied as she leaned into his ear and gave him a lick before pulling back.

“Yeah...now, tell me something about you…” The man told her as he looked at her.

“Well.. I don’t think you should know about my life… It’s not an interesting one.” Monique replied as she kept dancing.

“Are you sure about that, Monique Frances?” He asked again in a serious tone. Monique stopped dancing as she looked at him dead in the eyes.

“How did you know my name…? Who are you exactly?” She asked.

“Name’s Michael De Santa and I have a buddy of mine who has your records of your criminal lifestyle. He has eyes everywhere, kid.” He replied as he shifted up in his seat and kept looking at her.

“So...you know of my lifestyle. That was years ago.. I’ve already turned into a new leaf..”

“Relax, I’m not going to turn you into the police.” Michael told her as he continued, “However, I’m here because I want to ask you if you want to participate in a heist at Vangelico’s. My buddy said you were a good gunman and I thought about having you be part of the crew. You will earn a lot of pay once the heist comes out good. Hell kid, you have a lot of talent, better than dancing at a strip joint. What do you say? Is that a yes or a no?”

Monique looked at the middle-aged man for a moment before thinking to herself. ‘If I take the job as one of the gunmen, I could finally leave this miserable place…Hmm…’ Her blue orbs looked into Michael’s eyes and she spoke, “Okay.. I’ll join in, but as long as my cut will be 15% in every heist we go on-- if that’s what we’re going to do.”

“Kid, trust me, you have talent. Whatever we’re paying you, you’re worth it. Meet me at the garment factory on La Mesa tomorrow afternoon. You will meet with the rest of crew and we will talk about the plan. Anyways…” Michael sat up and looked at Monique, “I gotta go get the stuff for the heist, so here’s my phone number and hit me up when you’re on the way.

“Sure..” The girl replied back as she watched Michael leave the private room and noticed a 50 dollar bill left on the cushion and picked it up. 

‘I guess I’ll be coming out of my.. retirement then... ‘ She thought to herself as she walked out of the room and decided to go home early.

~*6*~

The next day, in the afternoon of Los Santos, Monique took a day off from working at Vanilla Unicorn and drove to the location that Michael gave her. As she arrived on the parking lot, she saw the garment factory that reads “Darnell Bros”, figured that is where the crew will be at. As she got out of her Coquette vehicle, she walked into the building and headed upstairs, seeing the office on her left side. She walked in, only to see 5 people, one of them being Michael himself.

“Ah kid, you made it. Just in time. Have a seat.” Michael told her as Monique sat down next to an African-American gentleman, who looked at her for a moment before looking back at Michael. Monique looked back at him for minute, remembering the same male who broke into a mansion, which unknown to her, belonged to Michael. But, she didn’t say a word as she began to listen to the plan.

“Alright everybody. We know why we're here. We got a store to take. The plan is simple...elegant. All we gotta do is do our job. If things go bad, you know the drill. Pretend this operation never existed and act like we don't know each other. If we do a good job, we will celebrate." Michael finished as Lester stepped up, holding onto his cane.

"If I didn't need to run an operation, I would disable the security myself. But, now that we have our hacker Paige Harris," He looked at the woman, who looked a bit tomboyish and goth, and continued, "she will hack into the alarm system and you all will rush in and steal as many jewels as you can. Try not to drop a single one of them or we'll lose large amounts of money."

Monique kept quiet as Michael begin to finish up. "Now everyone, let's head out! Franklin," He glanced at the African-American male, who is now known as Franklin, "you're with me. Monique," He turned his gaze on the girl, who stood up high and looked back at him, "you and Toh will be taking the Bugstars van to the store, alright? Try not to fuck things up."

“Yeah, I can do this.” She replied.

“Alright. We will only use our initials from then on. Let’s move!”  
The crew proceeded to get into their vehicles and head out to Vangelico’s. As everyone got into their positions, Monique begin to get nervous a bit and the Chinese gentleman, who is known as Eddie Toh, looked at her.

“Hey, don’t get nervous on this one. All you need to do is to collect all of the jewels and we make a getaway. Got it?” He told her.

“Yeah, I got it...Sorry..” Monique replied as she witnessed the civilians in the jewelry store getting knocked out by the gas, which was thrown in the vents by Franklin.

Michael and Franklin quickly walked to the duo and proceeded to open the door, as Michael spoke, “Let’s hurry up and get the jewels. Get what you can and don’t fuck this up!”

“Alright!” Monique replied as they begin to slam the butt of their rifles onto the glass cases and collected the jewels as fast as they can, under 1 minute and 30 seconds given by Paige herself. 

As couple seconds went by, the jewels were completely gone and they proceeded to head out of the store, seeing a traffic cop harassing Franklin, who is sitting on his motorbike.

"I'm not going to tell you again, move the bikes!" The cop demanded.

"Man, get the fuck out of my face!" Franklin responded back as he watched Michael grabbed the cop and slammed him onto the concrete ground.

"You forget a thousand of things everyday, pal. Make sure this is one of them." Michael threatened him as Monique hopped onto her Sanchez motorbike.

Eddie, Monique, and Franklin begin to drive away from the scene, as they hear police sirens behind them.

"Alright, stay close to me and we'll be alright!" Eddie spoke as they drove fast away from the police cars. "Take a left here!"

The trio took a sharp left as they continued to drive away from the cops, whom came out all over the place within seconds. They drove through the sewer lines, attempting to lose the cops and went through the tunnels until they saw a light coming up ahead. 

"The police know where you're coming out in the river-- we're here to help, but get ready for a warm welcome." Paige told them.

“Geez, these cops never give up, haven’t they?” Monique asked as they drove out of the sewers and drove on land, being chased by LSPD cops.

The cops were being slammed off the path by Michael, who is driving a truck, and urged them to keep on going until they lose the cops once more. After the cop cars were slammed, the heat died down and the crew went on their rendezvous point.

"Alright, ya'll get the bikes into the truck." Michael spoke as the trio begin to get the bikes into the truck before driving off.

Monique removed her helmet as she catch a breath of air and wiped the sweat off of her face. “I never thought I would be dealing with that kind of mess out there in my life..”

“I knew you would get the job done, kid. Good job.” Michael told her as he drove them to their lockup on Delta street. Everyone got out of the truck and Michael looked at them.

"Alright, we gotta split up. They'll be looking for a crew." Michael spoke as Lester glanced at every one of the members.

"Yeah, I'll wire your cuts when the rocks have been sold." said Lester.

"Man, that shit was crazy, dog. So what now?" Franklin asked.

"We get out of here. Keep our heads down." Lester replied.

Michael glanced at Franklin. "You did good, kid." Then he set his eyes on Monique. "You too."

Monique smiled as he continued to speak. "Now, get out of here, everyone! Monique, Franklin, you two meet me at my house to celebrate, alright?"

"For sho, dog." Franklin spoke as Monique nodded before heading into their vehicles and drove away from the lockup.

Michael looked at Lester. "What did I tell you, Les? Those two did great."

“Yeah, I know. Miss Frances has a lot of potential, just like Franklin and I hope we can have her in a lot of heists.” Lester replied as Michael chuckled a bit.

“Man, we’re back in action… We’re back…”

~*6*~

Later that day, Monique arrived back home and sat down as she pulled out her purple iFruit phone and called her friend Ravyn. After two or three rings, her friend picked up.

“Hello?”  
“Ravyn, hey.” Monique spoke.

“Monique, hey, what’s going on? I haven’t heard from you ever since last night. Are you okay?” she asked.

“Yeah...well...No…I’m not okay. I’m not…” The pinkette replied to her. 

“Is it your job? You know you can quit anytime and just stay at home.. Like me.” Ravyn laughed.

“Well no, I took a day off from work and did something that I never thought of getting back into again…” Monique replied as she took a sip of her fruit punch.

“What do you mean by that? What did you do?”

“I.. robbed a jewelry store along with a crew and we stole a lot of money worth of jewels.” Monique told her blonde-haired friend.  
‘   
“.. That takes a lot of guts to do that. But, it’s worth stealing a lot of jewelry to make money for! I wish I could have done that myself.” Ravyn replied before continuing, “Does your dad know that you’re going back to your old lifestyle?”

“No, and he doesn’t need to know about my affairs.” Monique quickly replied before calming down. “But… at times, I really do miss doing the criminal stuff and doing that heist has brought me back into action. Mon Dieu..” She spoke in her native language, “I could just quit working at Vanilla Unicorn and make easy money off of heists or other things…”

“Whatever that makes you happy, I’m always here to support you.” Ravyn replied.

“Thank you. Anyways, I’m going to head over to this man’s house to celebrate. He lives 1 minute away from me.” Monique said.

“Okay, have fun and lay low from the heat. Bye now.”

“Bye, Ravyn.” Monique ended the call there as she got up and headed to Michael’s place. She opened the gate to see Franklin already in front of the door. He looked at her as Monique walked up to him.

"Hey, Monique, right?" He asked.

"Yup, that's the name. And you're Franklin?" Monique replied.

“Yeah, dog. Franklin Clinton.” He answered.

“Cool… Hey um.. This may sound weird.. But were you the one who tried to break into this home before? I saw you that day but I didn’t want to say anything…” Monique asked.

“Yeah.. that was me… It’s a long story, really dog..” Franklin replied.

“I understand what you mean..It’s okay.” She replied as the door was opened by Michael, who is wearing his navy blue suit.

“Ah, you both made it. Come in." He watched them walk inside as he shut the door behind him. "I'll fix you some whiskey."

"Sounds good. I like your house, Michael." Monique said as she looked at the interior then the pictures, showing some fascination on paintings. "Wow, are those paintings of your wife and children?"

"Yeah, the paintings cost a fortune. It was worth it." He replied as he set two glasses on the table.

"Wow. Where are they?"

"Amanda, she left for yoga class. The kids, I don't know. They're hanging out somewhere, who knows."

Monique nodded as she picked up her glass of whiskey and begin to drink it, before setting her two fingers against her throat and hissed. “Mon Dieu! That is some strong whiskey. I never drunk anything like this before.”

Michael chuckled. “You’ll get used to it, kid. So anyways, Lester’s loading off the rocks and he knows a guy who can give us fifty cents on the price.”

Franklin drank his first shot and spoke, "Man, we're getting paid off of these gems!"

"Yeah, it would be enough to pay off that Mexican psychopath so he'd stop asking me." He muttered as he drank his second shot, before he hears a man's voice in the house.

"Michael, what have you done?" The man in the light gray suit walked in as he sees the trio sitting on the couch.

"The whole job. Anyone who knows your file, what is wrong with you?!"

"Davey! Long time no see." Michael responded as 'Davey' continued to talk.

"What about Trevor? If he finds out that you're not dead and you're alive, you are D-O-N-E fucked!”

"Ah, don't worry about Trevor, he's dead! Probably, I don't know. He won't know a thing." Michael begin to drink another shot of whiskey as Monique and Franklin looked at each other before glancing at Michael and 'Davey'.

"Really?" 'Davey' asked as he turned on the TV to show the news about Vangelico's being robbed from the heist earlier of today, before plopping himself between Michael and Franklin.

"Whoa, hey!" Michael laughed. "Would you look at that?"

“They’re talking about the heist already..! There’s the guy you pushed knocked down, too!” Monique exclaimed as Franklin watched on.

Then Michael turned off the TV as he looked at Davey. "I don't know anything about that!" He smiled.

Davey sighed in disapproval as Monique sipped on another shot of whiskey and looked at the man. 

“It’s none of my business, but… who is Trevor?” Monique asked.

Before Davey could speak, Michael told her. “Just a man who is dead or alive, I don’t know.. Don’t worry about it, kiddo.” 

Monique didn’t say nothing as she nodded, but then she would still like to know who is this Trevor dude. Either way, she will not force Michael to tell her anything that he doesn’t want to talk about.

“ANYWAYS, Franklin, Monique, meet Dave Norton. Dave, meet Franklin Clinton and Monique Frances, my associates."

Monique gave Dave a warm smile as she held out her right hand. "It is nice to meet you Dave."

Dave took and shook hands, "Yes, nice to meet you as well. You too, Mr.Clinton."

Franklin nodded as Michael got up from the couch. "Now, who wants more whiskey?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be different from the original story. Instead of focusing on Trevor, who will appear towards the end of chapter 4, Monique will meet a crazy jogger named Mary-Ann. I might have fun with this chapter because it's pretty much based off of the one-shot I've done between her and Mary-Ann.
> 
> I hope to finish the chapter sometime this week before I start either writing on Chapter 5 or pack most of my things for the big move to another apartment. 
> 
> One love, my loyal readers.


End file.
